A corona charger is used to generate an electrostatic charge on a surface, for example, a sheet of paper, a photoconductor or a transport web. A corona charger typically includes one or more tightly strung corona wires. The two ends of each wire are firmly attached to the charger housing, for example, by copper lugs, or by manually twisted loops which are connected to the charger housing. Applying high voltage to these corona wires creates the requisite electrostatic charge. Such corona chargers are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,112,298; 5,140,367; 5,181,069; and 5,424,540. Having loose wire ends creates an unwanted corona which is undesirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,165 discloses a wiring machine of corona discharge device. This wiring machine is very complex, very bulky and includes a welding machine for welding an arranged wire onto the corona discharge device.